Miami Heat
by Dark Disaster
Summary: Harry and Tim survived war and criminal violence to live an idyllic life. Soon Harry finds that he cannot run from his past and must tell Tim his biggest secret. Can a Miami CSI accept the idea that magic exists? Sequel to Miami Nights, slash, one-shot.


Summary: Harry and Tim survived war and criminal violence to live an idyllic life in Miami, Florida. However, with the arrival of a letter, Harry finds that he cannot run from his past and must tell Tim his biggest secret. Can a Miami CSI accept the idea that magic exists? Slash, one-shot, sequel to Miami Nights.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor CSI: Miami and make no money from this fanfiction.

_Italics_---letter

Miami Heat

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry smiled to himself as he ran the vacuum around the apartment living room. Life was good. After Tim was released from the hospital he had a week off which the two lovers used to get reacquainted with each other after the four months they had been separated.

Curled up together in bed they had told each other about their lives, likes, dislikes and whatever else caught their fancy. Harry had told Tim the truth about everything except for the existence of magic.

Turning off the vacuum Harry sighed to himself. It had been a month since the shooting and he was still so afraid of losing Tim. While he tried to convince himself that it was fear of losing Tim on another case, Harry knew he was more afraid that Tim would leave him once he found out Harry was a wizard. He knew he would have to tell Tim sometime soon. While he may want a normal life, Tim would never forgive him if he kept on lying about something this important.

"Harry I'm home!" Tim shouted as he entered the apartment.

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen to greet his lover. "How was your day Tim?"

Tim wrapped his arms around Harry and backed him up against the counter so he could ravish those lovely lips. "Mmmm….another long day chasing after criminals in Miami." Tim replied lifting Harry up so the younger man had to wrap his legs around Tim's waist.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked breathlessly as Tim kept nipping at his neck.

"Only for your body." Tim replied carrying his lover into their bedroom.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry hummed along with the radio as he dusted the display case in his store. After telling Tim that he was an antiques dealer when they first met, Harry thought it might actually be a good career choice for him. He no longer wanted to be an Auror and was at a loss as to what kind of a career he actually wanted since he hadn't really expected to survive the war.

So he decided to actually become an antiques dealer that catered to both muggles and wizards. Bill was always coming across interesting artifacts so once he removed any curses he usually sent them on to Harry if there was no other owner. Harry of course paid Bill for his help and he sold the magical wares in a showroom that was concealed from the rest of the shop by a 'supply closet'. That is to say only wizards would be able to see the sign that announced the magical showroom's existence. He got quite a lot of business from American wizards and also dealt with international clients through the Owl Post.

Since he was used to owls flying in and out of his office delivering bills, client requests, and personal mail Harry wasn't surprised to see another owl fly into his office and land on the owl perch he kept there. Harry got up, untied the letter from the owl's leg and made sure the food and water dishes were full, the owl had obviously been told to wait for a response, before heading back to his desk.

Harry read the letter, stopped, reread it again and then realized that maybe he couldn't put off telling Tim about his magic any longer.

_My dear Harry,_

_This is Andromeda Tonks. I'm writing to ask you a big favor. As you know since the death of my daughter and her husband Remus, I've been taking care of my grandson Teddy. But Harry, I am an old woman who is still grieving the loss of my husband, daughter and son-in-law. Not only that, but it is very tiring taking care of a rambunctious Metamorphagus one-year old toddler. I love my grandson with everything I have, but I don't think I can continue to care for him as he needs. Remus named you Teddy's godfather and I would feel a lot better knowing that you are taking good care of Teddy. Let me know as soon as possible so I can arrange for an International Portkey._

_Love,_

_Andy_

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry paced in the living room nervously waiting for Tim to wake up. After reading the letter yesterday afternoon he had been a nervous wreck. Tim knew something was wrong, but Harry wanted to tell him today since Tim didn't have to go into the crime lab.

Tim leaned against the doorframe watching his oblivious and nervous lover pace around the kitchen. Something was bothering the black haired beauty and Tim was going to find out what. After all it wasn't like Harry was a junkie, a drug lord or crime boss, right?

Tim wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and just held him until he could feel his lover relax into him. He slowly walked the two of them into the living and pulled Harry down onto the couch so he lay on top of Tim.

"Now tell me what's got you so worked up Harry baby."

Harry took a deep breath. It was do or die. "I got a phone call from my godson's grandmother today. She wants me to take care of Teddy from now on because she is getting old and doesn't feel she is able to care for a toddler. Plus she's still grieving the loss of her daughter, son-in-law and husband." Harry said cheek against Tim's chest.

"Do you want to take him in?" Tim asked quietly.

"Of course I want to take care of him. He's all that I have left of the man who I considered a second godfather. I don't want Teddy growing up like I did." Harry replied hotly.

"I don't want him to grow up like that either. Baby, if you need to take care of him then I would be honored if you allowed me to help you raise him." Tim said firmly, knowing that Harry was distraught about supposedly ruining Tim's life.

Harry looked up, surprised, at his lover's words. "Do you really mean that Tim?" Harry asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Tim's only response was to kiss Harry long and hard. "I want you and I want your godson to be in my life forever." Tim said.

Harry smiled and savored Tim's words as he allowed himself to believe for one moment that everything would be okay.

Tim studied Harry for a little bit and noticed that Harry was still tense about something. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly before standing up and crossing over to the window. "When we first met I told you I was an antiques dealer from London in the States fulfilling a client request, right?"

"That's right." Tim replied a sinking feeling in his stomach. Please, please don't let Harry be some kind of criminal.

"Well I only told you part of the truth. At first I didn't think that I would actually have anything more than a one-night stand with you and then I was afraid that I wouldn't live for much longer." Harry said looking out the window.

"Why didn't you think you were going to survive?" Tim asked sitting up on the couch and watching his lover.

"Because we were at war and I had to die in order to save the world." Harry said, slightly bitter as he thought back to the day when he realized that he was in fact Voldemort's seventh and final Horcrux.

Tim stared at Harry, not entirely sure what to say. A war? Where? When?

And then Harry started to speak, told him about the Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry's parents, the Prophecy, the death of his parents, growing up a freak in the Dursley household, meeting Hagrid, learning he was a wizard, seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the hunt for the Horcruxes, Harry's death and resurrection and the final battle where he killed Voldemort for good.

Once he finished talking Harry hunched his shoulders waiting for the screams of denial and hatred.

Tim, on the other hand, was completely stunned. Magic actually existed? Harry had died! "Show me."

Stunned Harry looked at Tim. "What?"

"Show me a spell or something." Tim stated, sure that this would all be an elaborate prank Harry decided to pull on him.

Harry sighed, pulled out his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry didn't need his wand anymore to cast spells, but in this case stereotypes would be a good thing.

Tim stared wide-eyed as the coffee table suddenly rose up a good four feet into the air before gently setting back down. It was impossible. There were no strings and no remote control devices anywhere that Tim could tell that would make a coffee table fly in the air.

The silence stretched on for so long that Harry was really starting to get afraid. What would Tim do?

Beep, beep.

Tim's pager went off indicating that there was a homicide scene he needed to get to. "I have to get to the crime scene." He stuttered out, racing into the bedroom to get his badge, gun, kit and car keys. He took one last look at his lover slumped against the wall, head hanging down and his heart jerked in pain. "I'll be back when I can." Tim said before rushing out the door.

Harry started to cry.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Tim pulled up at the crime scene, a house in Coral Gables, and signed in with the patrol cop.

"What's up?" He asked Alexx as he crouched next to the ME.

"I've got two dead bodies. The husband is James Monroe, 36 years young, and his wife Caroline Monroe. Both taken way too soon, weren't you sweethearts?" Alexx said. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the odd look on Tim's face.

Harry's dad was named James.

"Nothing." Tim shook his head.

"Okay sweetie. Let's see liver temp is 99 degrees so that puts time of death at about 6 a.m. The husband has blunt force trauma to the head and took three gunshots to the upper torso. It looks like the wife was strangled, but she also had a gunshot to the temple." Alexx said. "Speed, honey, are you sure you're alright?"

6 a.m. He had been curled around his naked lover, sound asleep after making love to the beautiful wizard he had in his life.

Wizard? Oh right.

"I swear I'm fine Alexx." Tim said shaking his head. "Will you let me know if you find anything at post?" Tim asked as Delko and Calleigh walked into the room.

"Sure thing baby." Alexx said gesturing for the body haulers to take the Monroe's to the morgue for autopsy.

"I'll see if I can find the casings that go with the bullets. Alexx said at least two of the bullets were through and throughs." Calleigh said.

"Okay. I'll check the doors and windows for signs of forced entry." Eric said.

Tim just nodded and started bagging and tagging evidence for trace and DNA.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

It was one in the afternoon when Harry finally pulled himself up off the floor from where he had collapsed. He washed his face and grabbed his wallet. He had some shopping to do if he was going to properly take care of Teddy.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Tim looked up at the clock and sighed when he saw it was 5:30 in the evening. Yesterday at this time he had come home and ravished his younger lover. He hated being away from his wizard for long periods of time.

Wizard. Dammit. What did he do now?

"Speed. Speed." Horatio called worried at the faraway look in his CSI's eyes.

"Hmmm? Oh right. Sorry." Tim apologized. He had a job to do damn it.

"The mass spec showed traces of heroin on that mask we found." Speed said looking at the analysis report.

"Which means we're looking for someone with a heroin addiction." Horatio said. "See if you can check the broken glass for any trace or fingerprints." He said to Tim before heading off to find Yelina.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

It was eleven at night. Harry opened Tim's dresser drawer and pulled out one of his lover's button up shirts. He stripped off his own shirt and put on Tim's before removing his jeans and climbed into their bed. He buried his nose in the shirt inhaling that musky scent that was pure Tim and drove him wild with lust.

"Tim." Harry moaned softly.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Speed, why don't you go on home for the night?" Horatio said as he walked into the AV room where Tim was studying the surveillance tapes trying to track down their suspect's movements.

"Nah, I'm fine H. I'm almost done with these tapes and then I'll take a nap in the break room. There's no sense in going all the way home for a couple hours when I'd only have turn around and come back here." Tim said not meeting his boss's eyes.

"Did you and Harry get in a fight?" Horatio asked studying his distracted CSI.

"No! No, he just told me something I wasn't expecting to hear that's all." Tim said.

"Well, whatever it is you two love each other so I'm sure the two of you will be able to work it out." Horatio said before leaving the room.

Tim studied his cell phone. Should he?

Tim turned back and studied the surveillance tapes. There had to be something here!

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry woke up and turned over to snuggle closer to Tim's hard body, only to encounter cold sheets. He suddenly recalled telling Tim about being a wizard and what had really happened in his life. But Tim had run out and wouldn't talk to him.

He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10 a.m. Harry reached for the phone and dialed Tim's cell.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Tim looked at the caller id when his cell phone started ringing.

"Are you going to answer that?" Delko asked as he printed the murder weapon.

Tim looked at his phone.

"No. It's not important."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"You've reached Tim Speedle. I'm not here at the moment so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Please leave your message after the tone."

Harry hung up and studied the phone in his hand. Tim didn't want him.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Horatio, we picked up Mike Crowley heading out of town. He had a pair of women's underwear in his glove compartment which I bet will turn out to be Mrs. Caroline Monroe's." Tripp said as he walked into the crime lab. The two patrol cops behind him had Mike handcuffed between them.

"Good put him in the interrogation room. Frank, excuse me." Horatio said as his cell phone rang.

"Harry?" He said just as Tim walked up ready to interrogate their prime suspect.

"Hi Horatio. Sorry to bother you at work, but Tim isn't answering his phone."

"What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if you could let Tim know I love him and that I'm leaving for England later this afternoon." Harry said, voice quivering as he tried not to cry.

"I'll let him know." Horatio said just before he heard the line go dead.

Tim swallowed. "What did he want?"

Horatio studied him. "He's going to Miami International this afternoon."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Tim placed the photo of the murder weapon with the lone fingerprint they had managed to find on it in front of Mike Crowley.

"This is the weapon you used to shoot Mr. and Mrs. Monroe with." Tim stated.

"We know that you did it but what I want to know is why you killed them?" Horatio asked from where he was leaning against the window.

"She was supposed to be mine. She said she loved me and she would wait for me. So I left for military training and when I get back she's married to this James guy! That bitch. I told her she had to leave him and come back to me and that I'd forgive her. But she wouldn't! She said she loved him and didn't want anything to do with me. That bastard tried to kick me out of the house but I bashed his head in and shot him to get rid of him so Caroline and I could go on with our lives. But then she got scared and tried to run away so I taught her a lesson." Mike said his eyes aglow with vindictiveness.

"Get him out of here." Horatio said, disgusted.

Tim studied Mike Crowley as the officer escorted him out of the building. A sick and obsessed man had hunted down Harry's parents to teach them a lesson. And he had tried to kill Harry, but instead left him an orphan to be raised by abusive and neglectful relatives.

Amazing that the same kinds of things that occurred in a world without magic also took place in a world where magic was the norm.

The clock said 1 p.m.

"H? Do you need me here anymore?" Tim asked.

"Go find Harry."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry surveyed the apartment one last time. He had cleaned everything from top to bottom as he knew Tim never had time to do anything more than a surface cleanup. The things he had bought for Teddy for neatly packed in a separate trunk. His own things were packed in his school trunk and the only new things he added were the photos he and Tim had taken.

Harry wrapped his arms around his chest and tugged Tim's shirt closer. He could still remember the taste of Tim's skin and the way his strong arms felt wrapped around Harry's waist.

Salty tears ran down his face.

Slowly he took off the shirt and folded it. He didn't even have the right to wear Tim's clothes.

He slid on one of the Weasley jumpers Molly had made for him and paused.

The front door stayed close.

Harry closed his eyes. "Goodbye Tim."

He pulled his wand out prepared to make a portkey.

"Harry!"

His eyes snapped open. The front door opened and Tim came running through.

For one heart-stopping moment he thought Tim was going to hit him.

Then strong arms wrapped around his waist and pressed him against Tim's chest while Tim's lips aggressively covered his.

Harry's wand slipped from his fingers and he wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, desperately kissing his lover back.

Both their shirts were practically ripped off as Tim shoved Harry's pants and boxers off in one quick motion.

Harry arched his back and threw his head back as Tim shoved two fingers in his ass frantically stretching him.

Harry shoved Tim until the back of his legs hit the couch and Tim sat down on the couch, three fingers shoved deep inside Harry.

Harry quickly undid the button on Tim's jeans and removed his erect cock. Not bothering with lube he pulled Tim's fingers out of his hole. Before Tim realized what happened Harry slammed himself down onto that thick cock and screamed in pleasure.

"Harry!" Tim shouted hands coming up to hold onto Harry's waist, helping him to bounce up and down on his cock. How could he have ever thought that Harry being a wizard would change the fact that he felt at home buried to the hilt inside Harry's tight ass? God, he was the world's biggest bastard for making Harry cry and being ashamed of the fact that he was a wizard.

Harry's head was thrown back in ecstasy as Tim rammed into him over and over again. He couldn't believe that he had been planning to leave without even trying to work things out with Tim. He was so stupid!

Two quick jerks on Harry's cock had him spilling into Tim's hand. Tim bit down on Harry's neck and came as well.

He didn't even pause before picking Harry up and carrying him into the bathroom. He took Harry again in the shower, slower this time, before washing away the evidence of their activities.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The two lovers lay curled in bed not sure where to begin.

Tim finally rolled over so that he was laying on top of Harry, his forearms holding up most of his weight so he didn't squash his wizard.

"I'm so sorry baby. You caught me by surprise when you told me you were a wizard, but I overreacted and shouldn't have run out on you like that. I was too much of a stubborn ass to call you from the lab and when you called I wasn't even sure what I could say to make it up to you." Tim apologized softly. "When you called H to tell him that you were leaving I knew I couldn't let you leave my life. Can you forgive me for being such a heartless bastard?"

"Tim." Harry breathed softly. "Of course I forgive you. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing for you to accept right away. I shouldn't have overreacted and thought about leaving before trying to talk it out with you." Harry said, offering up his own apology.

"I guess we were both being stubborn idiots, then huh?" Tim said teasingly.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Go to sleep my stubborn wizard." Tim said smiling.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

(Five years later)

"I know pronounce you husband and husband." The Ministry official said.

Friends and family alike cheered as Tim and Harry Speedle took their first kiss as wedded spouses.

Five years ago Tim and Harry had come to terms with the existence of magic and set about raising a family. Teddy Lupin-Potter was raised by two fathers, one an antiques dealer and the other a crime scene investigator.

After those five years the two men decided to make their arrangement official and married underneath American Wizarding law as well as arranging for Harry and Tim to share guardianship of Teddy Lupin-Potter-Speedle. The long last name was only a formality to announce his lineage, but from now on would be known as Teddy Speedle.

"Unc'a H, Unc'a H! Did you see me bring the rings to Daddy and Papa?" The excited six year old questioned 'Uncle Horatio', Tim's boss and the family friend as his parents shared their first dance together.

"I did see you young man. You did a very good job." Horatio said gravely.

"Good. I wan' ta make Daddy n' Papa happy." Teddy stated with all the seriousness a six-year old could muster. "Aunt Caweigh, Aunt Caweigh dance wit' me." Teddy demanded suddenly, raising his arms beseechingly to his 'Aunt Calleigh'.

Calleigh Duquesne smiled and indulged her 'nephew' with a dance.

Molly Weasley interrupted the happy couple to dance with her seventh son while Hermione Granger twirled off with Tim.

After dancing with every guest at the wedding reception Harry paused to get a drink and surveyed the guests with a satisfied expression on his face. Former classmates, professors and his adopted family, the Weasleys, mingled cheerfully with Tim's muggle parents as well as the cops at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Horatio chat with Hagrid, the half-giant, and Eric Delko dancing with Minerva McGonagall. Life was good.

Tim's arms slipped around Harry's waist as the two studied their guests.

"What are you thinking baby?" Tim asked pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have friends and family to celebrate this moment with." Harry replied softly. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking we should go see about doing some private celebrating ourselves." Tim whispered in Harry's ear before gently biting down on his earlobe.

"I'm thinking your right. Just let me tell Molly so she knows to get Teddy." Harry said and went to make sure Teddy was taken care of.

As he and his new husband headed back to their apartment to catch an International Portkey to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, Harry wondered whether he could have that quiet and normal family life that he had always dreamed of.

However, between his luck and Tim's job he doubted they would live happily ever after undisturbed by the criminal activities in the world. That was wishful thinking.

But then again, in Miami we never close. So criminals watch out, Harry Potter-Speedle was here to stay.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A/N: That was the sequel to Miami Nights. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review! ~Dark Disaster


End file.
